Trent and Kira's Adventures
by TrentKiraGregHolly Fan
Summary: This is the story of Trent and Kira's adventures and twists. Rated T for language for later chapters
1. Trent's Explanation

Trent and Kira's Adventures

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I'm hope you enjoy it. Please Review! This is after Trent becomes good.

Trent was washing the zords, when Kira came up to him and gave a look that made Trent stop. He decided to talk to her,

"Look, I know I've been horrible to you but I promise I'll make it up to you" Trent told Kira.

"Ok, I'll see you at the lake in an hour" Said Kira.

Trent went back to work and Kira left him.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Conner, Ethan and Dr Oliver were discussing what they would do for the rest of the day.

Conner said "I'm going to hang out at Cyberspace! Want to come?"

Ethan replied "Sure I've got nothing better to do."

Dr O moaned "Man! I forgot that I was going to help Hayley because she seemed really pissed that I forgot the password to the computer and Hayley had to reset it so I have to help her."

Conner and Ethan snickered and went off together to the Cyberspace. Conner ordered a strawberry smoothie and Ethan had a blueberry smoothie. Dr O had to serve drinks to replace Trent for the day.

At the lake, Trent had arrived and saw Kira at the bench he once sat. Kira also saw Trent when he arrived.

Kira just said "Explain now."

Trent explained "I was under the gem's control so and I couldn't control myself and now that have you alone, I have something to tell you."

Kira said "Tell me."

"Kira, I like you since the day I first saw you at Cyberspace and I hope you can be my-

Kira just pulled him by his shirt and kissed him passionately and Trent was a bit shocked but replied lovingly.

"I guessed you like me too" Trent replied.

Kira slapped him on the arm and replied

"Of course I do otherwise I wouldn't kissed you. It's pretty obvious I like you Trent" Kira said.

"Really? Conner and Ethan have been bugging me for the past few days to take you out on a date! Which reminds me, would you like to have dinner with me at my house tommorrow?'' Trent nervously replied.

Kira said "Of course I will! But wouldn't your dad be there?"

"Don't worry my dad said he was working all week at his company" Trent said.

"Well I will go with you" Kira replied sweetly.

aMeanwhile at Cyberspace, Dr O really wasn't having a good day and kept mixing people's orders so Hayley had to Ffix his mess and he just stucked with scrubbing the toilets.

AN: well that's my first chapter, I know its a bit short but stay tuned for the next few chapters. Peace out guys...


	2. Dates With Some Ninjas

Trent and Kira's Adventures

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers they belong to Saban.

Next Day,

Trent was preparing his date at home and made the best meal his brain could think of. He made pasta and chicken with soup and also made strawberry mousse cake for dessert because Kira mentioned she liked strawberries. Trent started to make his way to Cyberspace Café.

At the lab, Hayley detected Ranger energy that was different to the Dino Rangers and she called Tommy down and Tommy told the Rangers to meet up in the lab. The guys went straight to the lab and found out the Ninja Storm Rangers in morph and looked like they were ready to tear down the city.

"Trent, you stay here this is occasion that Mesogog may take advantage of" Tommy told Trent.

They morphed

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Everyone said except Trent.

They found the Ninja Storm Rangers and Shane, Tori and Dustin were ready to take them down. Blake was already at Ninja Ops and saw Hunter, Cam, Skyla and Leanne observing their sudden attitude.

"Guys, we need to get into Abyss. It's our only chance of saving them!" Cam Said.

"It's creepy down there and I don't really want to fight my fiancé here. I know Tori can kick ass when she fights" Blake said nervously.

"Come on Blake! It's your fiancé and you don't want to keep her evil do you?" Leanne explained.

In Mesogog's Lab, Lothor and Mesogog were discussing on how to destroy the Power Rangers but they were arguing at the same time on which idea was better. So Elsa and Zurgane made a funny pick on whose idea was better by picking a random idea that was not on the topic Mesogog and Lothor wanted. Marah and Kapri were watching and keeping the students safe in the jar Lothor had sent them in.

"Let's get out of here!" Marah said.

So they got out by using Mesogog's invisiportal network and landed right in Ninja Ops. Cam, Hunter, Blake, Skyla and Leanne saw what the moaning and groaning came from and saw Marah and Kapri lying on the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Lothor" Cam said disgustingly.

"Look, we're sorry but we did give you a present!" Kapri replied.

They opened the jar and all of the students came out and Cam forgave because they released he students.

"Let's go get our powers!" Hunter exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers, the Dino Rangers were getting their asses whooped and tried to get up but failed. Then Cam, Blake and Hunter came in.

"Thank goodness you're here, hang on Blake you're a Ranger? I think that's how I know you." Kira replied.

Trent looked a bit jealous from watching on the computer.

"We didn't come here to help you. We stick with our own kind" Cam said.

"Lothor has shown us the errors of our ways" Hunter explained.

"No! This has got to be a joke. Three Ninjas were enough now we have six? This is going to be one of our hardest battles.

Cam showed the Wind Ninjas their real powers but told them they were a power boost straight from the Abyss of Evil. So Shane, Tori and Dustin flicked of their coin and put in the new one and everyone waited. Dustin was the first one to speak.

"Ugh what happened? Blake? You're here?" Dustin said excitedly so he started to hug him because he came back.

"Blake… I've missed you" Tori said softly.

I'll make it up to you and gave Tori a kiss on the lips.

Marah and Dustin embraced in an emotional hug and started kissing not caring if anyone was there.

Shane saw Skyla and told her

"I thought I lost you but you're here so it doesn't matter" Shane said softly and started to hug Skyla and she returned it willingly.

Hunter and Kapri were already making up and also started hugging and kissing.

Cam said jokingly "Looks like it is back to normal"

Tommy told everyone "It may be normal but it will never be the same."

Sensei said "Tommy is right."

"Tommy? The Ranger Legend?" Dustin said excitedly.

"You're looking at him right now" Cam said plainly.

Dustin started to squeal like a fan girl and walked excitedly over to Tommy. Tommy explained his past to Dustin and most of the Rangers were listening besides the Dino Rangers who were eating all of Tommy's food like a beast. Sensei explained to Tommy about the academies all around the country. They both seem interested in their explanations. Trent and Kira had already left due to their date.

Meanwhile at Trent's house, they began to eat their food and talked about future careers and both decided to go to New York after graduation to study art and music. They started to eat their dessert after their dinner.

"Mmmm this is delicious where did you buy all of these food? Kira said.

"Buy this? I made all of these for you!" Trent replied.

"Ahhh this is great a boyfriend who can kick ass, is handsome, and bonus he can cook!" Kira said relaxingly.

"Awww thanks Kira I appreciate it." Trent replied.

After their dinner they sat in the living room and watched some movies and talked while Trent sat on the couch and Kira used his chest as a pillow. They stayed at his house for the rest of the night.

The Ninja Storm Ranger crashed in Tommy's house since it was a big house. Tori and Blake stayed in the spare bedroom, Shane and Skyla used sleeping bags and crashed on the floor, Dustin and Marah got a blanket and slept on the couch. Hunter, Kapri, Cam, Leanne and Sensei streaked back to Wind Ninja Academy and slept in their respective bedroom. Tommy was sleeping in his bedroom thinking of future battles and how to keep good strategy in the future battles.

AN: Well it's a bit longer than last chapter updates may be slower due to my graduation. Well peace out guys.


End file.
